


Brothers

by IrisAntunes



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: Elijah visits his brothers one last time before he leaves.





	Brothers

 

While the moon ascended in the sky, Elijah Mikaelson looked to his family for the last time.

 

His brothers, the people who stood by his side for the last thousand years, his older sister, the woman who looked for them centuries without giving up, his niece, the girl who was born amidst wars and deaths, and yet, was the purest of all of them.

 

Marcel, Davina and Keelin. Three of the most unexpected people who show up to his life, to his family. The first one, firstly as a son to his brother, Secondly as an enemy to his family, and now, as the man who will love and protect Rebekah in his absence. Finally an Mikaelson, officially part of the family.

 

The second one appeared as a light into the darkest way of his younger brother. The most helpless of them all, even if he were as beloved as the others. Davina Claire, now a Mikaelson, an enemy, a lover, a friend and part of the family.

 

Keelin is new. He doesn’t think that she actually get it to what she said " _yes_ ", but he is happy that she did. She may be new, but she strong. To survive as a Mikaelson she will have to be.  A lover, a friend, part of what give " _today_ " a chance of happened. Family.   

 

While the moon ascended in the sky, Elijah Mikaelson looked to his brothers for the last time.

 

Rebekah, the little sister that he and Niklaus fought so much to protect. As she talked to Marcel, standing by his side, her hands crossed between his, Elijah allowed himself to smile.

 

She would be okay.   

 

She was ready now.

 

There was no need to protect his little sister anymore. There was someone else to do that now.  

 

Yet, he still smiled at her before whispering a sweet " _goodbye_ ". 

 

Kol, the more loss of all of them, the one who spended so much time trying to be part of the family, the bond between him, Klaus and Rebekah, when he already did.

 

There is no need to fit anymore, he realized, Kol would always be a Mikaelson, always a son, always a brother.

 

But now, he was mostly a husband.

 

Yet, Elijah smiled before raising his glass of wine to him, even knowing that he wouldn't see.

 

_"Always and Forever brother"_

 

He didn’t look back before go looking for his other brother.

 

The one that stood much longer.

 

The one who suffered the most, the most sensitive and emotional.

 

His best friend.

 

While the moon ascended in the sky, Elijah Mikaelson looked to Niklaus Mikaelson for the last time.

 

He was the only one that it wasn't inside the house.

 

In another time, Elijah would have get worried. 

 

But not anymore.

 

He was a father now, a dedicated father, everything that he didn't had.

 

There was no need of search for his redemption now.

 

He already found it.

 

As Elijah looked to his brother, dancing as a sweet and calmly music sounded in the street of New Orleans, a beautiful blond in his arms, he allowed himself to move. 

 

It's the end of an era, he thought.

 

Thousand years by his side, it was time to let Niklaus walk by himself.

 

He wouldn’t be there to help him, help him to be a father, a brother ,a person. But Elijah knew that he wasn't going to be alone.

 

 

Even that their brothers had their own family now, Elijah know that they could never turn they back to each other.

 

 

His brother was happy, he realized, as Niklaus smiled to Caroline still in his arms.

 

Walking close till Niklaus, Elijah smiled.

 

"I told you Caroline" He hear him say " however long it takes”

 

 As Caroline smiled brightly, an open and amazed smile, the blond threads spreading around her face, her eyes locked on Niklaus's, Elijah allowed himself to get even closer to his brother.

 

Reaching further, and pressing his hands on the brother's shoulders, Elijah let out a tear.

 

The touch of many years had finally reached the last.

 

The last hug, he thought, as he gripped his brother's shoulders.

 

Looking back to his way, Elijah gently shook his head, frightening away the tears and opening space for a smile.

 

"I see you in the other side brother" He whispered next to Niklaus ears “I _will_ see you in the other side"

 

Removing his hands from his brother's shoulders, Elijah slipped them into the pockets of his suit, before leaving him and facing what was to follow.

 

As he walked away, Elijah allowed himself to look at his brother one last time.

 

" _Goodbye Brother_ "

 

He whispered to the streets of New Orleans.

 

As he walked away, a solitary tear fall from Niklaus eyes, as he dance with the woman that he love, her head pressed against his chest and his chin over her head.

 

" _Goodbye Brother_ "

 

He whispered to the streets of New Orleans.

 

As the night fell, the whisper of two brothers spread through the air, closing one era and starting another.

  

 

 

                                                                                                                                     *

 

"So" Elijah turned quickly to the sound of a voice "What do you think of that dance now?"

 

Breathing deeply, Elijah looked up at the sky.

 

For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to cry and smile at the same time.

 

Finally, he allowed himself to walk up till Hayley.

 

Looking at her he smiled. 

 

"I guess we really are destined."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
